Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH
Duchess' Adventure of The Secret of NIMH is the crossover by Duchess Productions. Plot: Cast: *Duchess *Kimba *Bambi *Mrs. Brisby *Nyan *Nyan's Pichu *Susu Caty *Susu's Nidoqueen *Susu's Vaporeon *Tony *Pauley *Thumper *Flower *Entei *Susu's Lugia *Nicodemus *Mr. Ages *Auntie Shrew *The Great Owl *Justin *Jenner *Teresa *Martin *Cynthia *Timmy *Sullivan *Dragon the Cat *Lulu Caty *Luna *Artemis *Mimi Caty *Hera *Artemis' Chikorita *Mimi's Pikachu *Hera's Azumarill *Thomas O'Malley *Marie *Treasure *Diana *Marie's Clafairy *Treasure's Fennekin *Diana's Shaymin *Toulouse *Berlioz *Toulouse's Chespin *Berlioz's Ditto *Luna's Jigglypuff *Luna's Eevee *Luna's Riolu *Mimi's Wigglytuff *Ami Mizuno *Minako Aino *Emmy *Max Scenes: *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 1 - Prologue/Main Titles *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 2 - Entei's Free/Brisby Visits Mr. Ages/Brisby's Request *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 3 - Present for Queen Mimi/Lulu's Injured/Kimba and Bambi *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 4 - Duchess and the Gang Meet Mrs. Brisby *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 5 - Brisby Meets Jeremy/Dragon Attacks *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 6 - Aquaintance/Jeremy's Potential *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 7 - Punishment Team Rocket *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 8 - Auntie Shrew/"Flying Dreams" *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 9 - Susu and Brisby's Conversation *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 10 - Moving Day *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 11 - Seeking Wisdom/The Great Owl *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 12 - Helpful Jeremy *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 13 - Exploration/Brutus Chases Them Away *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 14 - Meet Justin/The Great Council Meeting *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 15 - Jeremy Gets All Tied Up *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 16 - Nicodemus /The Story of NIMH *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 17 - The Stone/Jenner's Plan *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 18 - The Plan/Brisby Volunteers *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 19 - Jeremy's Mission *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 20 - Duchess, Kimba, and Bambi Captured by Jenner *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 21 - Drugging Dragon/Captured *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 22 - A Call From NIMH/Moving Brisby's House *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 23 - Entei to the Rescue/Jenner Takes Over *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 24 - Justin vs. Jenner *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 25 - The House Sinks/The Stone's Power *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 26 - Back in Cat Palace/Lulu's Healing *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 27 - New Home/Jeremy Finds Miss Right *Duchess' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH part 28 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Secret of NIMH (1982) Trivia: *Kimba and Bambi are first in crossovers. *Nyan and Susu Caty are adventures without Lulu Caty injured by Entei Gallery: Duchess in The Aristocats-0.jpg Kimba--kimba-the-white-lion-1965-5.jpg Bambi-young-bambi-2.22.jpg Susu Caty 2.jpg Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg Mrs-brisby-the-secret-of-nimh-2-57.7.jpg Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Nicodemus in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Mr. Ages in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Auntie Shrew in The Secret of NIMH.jpg The Great Owl in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Justin in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Jenner.jpg Sullivan in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Teresa in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Martin Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Cynthia in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Timmy in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Farmer Fitzgibbons in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Mrs. Fitzgibbons in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Billy Fitzgibbons in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Dragon in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Miss Right in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Category:Duchess Productions Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films